Master of Puppets
by Brad C
Summary: ON GOING - Control, manipulate and experiment, but there's something more than just an already used subject [Nii Jieni x Kougaiji - Contains Spoilers from Ep 14-16 - Saiyuki Reload]


**Title:** Master of Puppets  
**Description:** Inspired by Saiyuki Reload, EP 14-16  
**Disclaimers:** Copyright© By Kazuya Minekura  
  
**Author's Notes:** My first fanficition to Saiyuki. I've been a fan since it first came out. Okay, I know I posted this quite earlier but I've made some touch ups (anal about the inaccuracy of some things) due the fiction itself being either slightly too short and my life of juggling with importance matters of it for not being able to make the story any better. Enough about me, happy readings and enjoy!

* * *

Humans and Demons are all the same... They all share the same qualities of behavioural stupidity of ones life through love, lust, grieve and greed. They expect great discoveries from science and technologies that would give them new a hope and the desires they need to move on. Even those who live the lives superior than others would suffer the same. However, life does not always appear the way they seem to be... But you see, both species are nothing but mere manipulative, experimental tools waiting to be used. No more. No less. Just mindless puppets...  
  
It had always been lifeless behind the corridors of the laboratory. The place had already been occupied and heavily guarded by senseless-moving demons, ever since the duration of the first experiment that had been carried out. The fluorescent lights continuously flickered from above; with multi-coloured monitors shadowed from both ends of the room and consistent tapping sounds from technological input devices. "Another experiment complete..." The shorthaired scientist chirped, while sucking on the nicotine hanging from the side of his mouth. He leaned back against the chair, stretching and while both hands remain in the air, he then cushioned the back of his head comfortably. There was nothing more exciting than experimentations on subjects alike, rather than the same old routine with Sanzo-ikkou and the Sutra that Gyokumen never seemed to be bored of.   
  
The sound of trotting foots steps echoed from the other side of the room, and grew louder as it came... The sleazy doctor turned his head, drawing to the noise towards him. Hwan, his lab assistant had immediately returned from checking on the prince, who was still in his crucial state from the previous incident, even though they had wrongly misjudged by testing Kougaiji's strength and his persistent of will, that had kept him alive. Nii Jieni was quite aware of the flaws from earlier, even before he suggested going ahead with the first project. He knew the prince was smart enough to figure it out what had been done to him. "So..." She said calmly as she tiptoed her way across the laboratory, where Nii had been joyously relaxing in front of his desk. Hwan stood there, standing an arms length away. She then pushed her glasses up with the forefinger from the tip of her nose, while eyeing the newly research paper attached to the clipboard. "What is this other plan of yours, I'm not aware of?"   
  
Nii leered at his assistant narcissistically, "Now, now..." He gestured his right hand into the open "... If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, would it?" He knew his aid would somehow figure out in some ways or another, even though her curiosity had usually annoyed him to no end. "So, it will work?" Hwan glared at him furiously, knowing disgraceful doctor like Nii Jieni for so long, and never a straight answer; aside from the inquiry investigation from futile test results. The shorthair brunette doctor excused himself from his seat, removing the remaining cigarette from his lips and smudging it into an ashtray. "And... You know it will." Nii finished, just to avoid further more questions that were readily fired at him for whatever state of mind he was in. Without a word, he casually trudged off swiftly past his assistant. He knew quite well that Hwan would possibly let out any information of his slipped out for Gyokumen's pleasure, even if it means following orders; and it will most likely interfere with his latest project in what he has installed for his new toy.   
  
Nii..." His aid snarled at him coldly. The brunette doctor swung his head around with the usual curved grin plastered on his face. "Excuse me... I'll be on my way." Nii Jieni smiled contently as usual. Hwan, by now was more than hellish to tear him apart; per usual of his superiority with mind-games and never stating the specifics goals of what he has up his sleeves. Or for whatever reasons he had always been one step ahead of her with his plans. "I have much work to do." He mused, as he continued strolling away through the large corridor.  
  
Several years ago, ever since his arrival to the palace, he would spend his time mocking the young king for whatever reason that contemplated him. It was a foolish thing to do than to worry about his job as a bioengineer, as being hired by the second queen. It didn't matter; it was part of the job. He was hysterical, every time he had deliberately anger the prince. However, this was not the first time he had toiled with a being before, but other countless times as well. He used and toyed with them for the sake of their lives and implement a certain project as he does now. It was the joy of seeing others suffer before him.   
  
As he passes throughout each premises, and several colossal size entrances; he soon reached a vast scientific industrial chamber, where his subject had been held. The scurvy doctor toured his way towards a large green tank filled with liquid substances, which have kept his object alive; along with the detectable sensors and electrodes that had elaborated with his research. Nii gazed up at the vassal with amusement twinkling in his eyes, and the same old smirk smeared across on his face. He abruptly commenced with his procedures. The sleazy-brunette doctor called out mindless workers, and ordered them to carry out a stretcher to place his patient on and directly take his subject into his private quarter. 


End file.
